


While Picking Berries

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jamie have an encounter in the Forbidden Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Picking Berries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eoforyth (DawnEB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/gifts).



> Written on 25 March 2012 in response to [eoforyth](http://eoforyth.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Ronan the centaur, a Weasley of your choice, blackberries_.

"There, I told you I heard something," Rose said, putting down her pail of blackberries and pushing through the bushes.

"We'd better leave him alone. Centaurs don't like—"

"My name's Rose. What's yours?"

The foal's eyes widened, but he didn't speak.

"Want a berry?" Rose asked, Summoning her pail and holding it out to him.

He took his mane.

"You must have been lost for a while," Rose said, reaching out to stroke it.

"Do not touch him!" a large red-maned male centaur declared, pushing through the foliage.

"We weren't hurting him!"

"I know, but if you touch him, his dam might reject him."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Rose. "I didn't know that."

"I am Ronan, and you are a Weasley," he replied.

"Yes, Rose Weasley."

"And I'm Jamie Potter."

"Yes, you have the look of your sire. This is Fleeton. He is quick of limb but slow to obey. You have my thanks for finding him."

"You're welcome," Rose and Jamie said.

"Now, leave the forest before someone or something terrible finds _you_." With that, Ronan and Fleeton left them.

"Well, that's gratitude for you," said Jamie.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on. He's right. We've enough berries, anyway."


End file.
